A Pokémon Tail
by Fionacat
Summary: Partial revelations, a glimpse of the truth and Team Rocket win a battle. Miracles occur in this story.


A Pokémon Tail

* * *

  
This document is Copyright (C) 2000 Runt(fionacat@hotmail.com). All rights reserved. 

No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used   
only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document,   
please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties. 

Pikachu, Meowth, Brock, Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Gary and all other related Pokémon characters   
or items are (C) and TM to Nintendo and Game Freaks. 

This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as no money is charged for the   
document itself. It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms.   


* * *

  
Fee sat back happily in his chair, things where going more or less according to some plan,   
he didn't know which plan of course but it was most definatly a plan and it was working.   
Well almost, there was a few minor problems. That was for very large values of a few you   
have to understand, in fact Fee suddenly realised he should not be so happy.   
Team Rocket's unique talking pokemon had become a trainer himself with a overpowered Rattata   
capable of breathing fire and Misty, Brock and Ash suspected there was something slightly   
odd during the first encounter.   
"Master..." Fee cried slightly looking towards the small cat-like pokemon, "I'm afraid that   
we may have a slight problem."   
"Mew?" The pokemon asked the confusion obvious in it's voice.   
"Well master, not to question your excelent judgement but I am unsure exactly where this plan   
of current action is taking us." Fee stamered quietly apparently scared of the pokemon's   
reaction.   
"Mew mew mewmew mew..." The pokemon replied angrily.   
"Yes Master, of course I was not. Merely enquiring exactly what the next move you intend   
for us to make." Fee shakily replied raising his hands defensivly.   
"Mewmew mew." The pokemon said smiling at Fee.   
"Master? That would..." Fee started before shutting himself up and apolgising, "Yes Master, I   
shall arrange this at once."   
"Mew." The pokemon added briefly. 

Meanwhile Ash was back home at Pallet town admiring the small structure which was the   
co-operation gym.   
"Doesn't it look just great?!" Ash asked excitedly.   
Misty looked carefully at the simple wooden structure, "I prefer my own one actually."   
Brock nodded and agreed, "It's a little basic."   
Ash gawked at this and fell to the ground in disbelif in a typically anime way which really   
doesn't translate into writing.   
"Pika." Pikachu added happily.   
"Well I'm glad you like it Pikachu." Ash said moping his brow slightly and picking himself up   
off the ground.   
"Uh, Ash Ketchum?" A bulky workerman asked aimlessly.   
"Yes, that's me!" Ash happily stated.   
"Uh sir, we have put the sign in place, all yous have to do is cut the tape." The worker said   
handing Ash a pair of scissors carefully.   
Ash looked towards the gym, his gym and saw an enlarged version of the co-operation badge,   
two hands shaking each other in friendship, resting above the door.   
"Right, well I guess I declare this gym open!" Ash exclaimed cutting a flimsy red tape which   
had been strung across the entrance way.   
"PIKAPIKAPI!" Pikachu shouted loudly. 

Fee sighed unhappily and fingered the telephone cautiously, his finger resting above the   
dial button. Reluctantly he pushed the button before quickly hitting the hang-up button   
before the dialing had even finished.   
"Mew..." A voice warned in the background.   
Fee started to cry softly, "Yes Master." He said wiping the tears from his eyes to little   
effect as more welled up, "I'm on that now."   
Composing himself briefly and moping away the tears Fee once again pushed out the number.   
"Master..." Fee pleaded towards the pokemon.   
"Mew." A harsh reply came back almost instantly.   
"Yes Master." Fee sighed and pushed the dial button and somehow managing to keep the tears back. 

Ash sat behind a desk in the co-operation gym's office, his office and his desk. Carefully   
he gripped the small shiny badge in his hand and smiled kicking back happily.   
"Master Ash?" A quiet voice asked from outside the office.   
"Yes?" Ash asked cautiously.   
A eight or nine year old girl with her hair in cute pigtails and a smart looking dress peeked   
around the door.   
"I'm Cheryl your assitant." The girl said smiling happily.   
"My assitant?" Ash asked obviously confused.   
"Yes, I do all the paperwork, I'm fully trained by the PEB in what is required." Cheryl said   
handing Ash a bundle of paper.   
Ash flicked through the papers and skimmed through them quickly, nodding every so often.   
"So Cheryl, um what does a gym leader do?" Ash asked shrugging widely.   
"Well Ash..." Misty's voice interupted as she and Brock walked in the door, "The first thing   
any new trainer does is get tea and cakes for visting gym leaders!" She excalimed indignatly.   
Ash laughed and lept from his chair, "Right away fellow gym leader!" he shouted running out the   
door and to the left only to skulk past it seconds later.   
"Kitchen is the other way...." Ash embarrsingly admitted. 

Fee hung up on the call and turned to the pokemon sitting on the table gently petting Fee with   
it's long prehensile tail.   
"It's done Master." Fee said gulping the air as tears streamed down his face.   
"Mew mew mewmewmew mew." The pokemon whispered wrapping it's tail tightly around Fee.   
"Thank you Master." Fee wept, "I'll go get changed now." 

Ash returned with a tray of cakes and a pot of tea placing it carefully on the table and handing   
Pikachu a chocolate covered biscuit.   
"Pika..." Pikachu almost purred.   
Brock had a plain digestive with his tea whilst Misty had a cream wafer and Ash like Pikachu   
had a chocolate biscuit.   
Cheryl knocked on the open door and smiled brightly at Ash.   
"Master Ash, there's two people here who said Prepare for trouble and make it double!" Cheryl   
said reading from a small card.   
Ash spat his biscuit and tea out onto the desk.   
"Ash!" Misty exclaimed, "Have you no manners?"   
"But... but Misty. Team Rocket are here!!" Ash stammered slightly.   
Ash left his office and went to the small stadium inside the gym where sure enogth Jessie and   
James along with Meowth where waiting for him.   
"Aha!" James shouted, "To protect the world from devastation!"   
"To unite all people within our nation." Jessie added.   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love." James continued.   
"To extend our reach to the stars above." Jessie concluded.   
"Team rocket blasting off at the speed of light!" James exclaimed.   
"Oh, I didn't think we were doing that bit..." Jessie stammered before suddenly recovering,   
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!!"   
"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said dropping down beside Jessie and James.   
"What do you want?" Ash asked unimpressed.   
"Meowth here want's to challenge you, right Meowth?" Jessie said proding Meowth.   
"Oh yeah, right." Meowth said agreeing.   
"All right..." Ash said looking at Meowth, "You only got the one pokemon still?"   
Meowth shook his head and showed off his collar with five pokeballs attached.   
"Wow! You've been busy!" Ash noted. "Well, we'll make this first inagural fight in the   
co-operation gym a four pokemon fight then."   
Meowth nodded in agreement and took the pokeballs of his collar.   
"Go Ratty!" Meowth exclaimed throwing a pokeball into the arena.   
Ash thought for a second and took a pokeball throwing it into the arena shouting,   
"I choose you Bulbasaur!" 

"Rattata!" Meowth's pokemon cried loudly as it appeared in a blaze of white light from the   
pokeball.   
"Bulbasaur!!" Ash's pokemon called back as it appeared in a small shimmer of light green   
from the pokeball.   
"All right Meowth, I'll let you go first." Ash said bowing slightly in respect to Meowth   
before wondering why.   
"Right, Ratty." Meowth said pondering for a second, "Ratty flamethrower!!"   
Ash blinked and giggled a little at Meowth's command.   
"Bulbasaur leech seed!" Ash commanded confidantly.   
"Saur!" The bulbsaur cried happily concentrating on the strange bulb attached to it's back   
just as a huge pillar of flame hit bulbasaur with a definte "foom" sound.   
Ash stood there for a moment before calling to his pokemon, "Bulbsaur, return."   
The slightly charred pokemon returned in a blaze of red light to it's pokeball.   
"Right..." Ash said turning his hat around. "Squirtle I choose you!!"   
Meowth looked towards Ratty and considered this for a second.   
"Right Ratty quick attack!" Meowth commanded.   
"Squirtle withdraw!" Ash countered instantly.   
Ratty darted towards the Squirtle at incredibly speed, it was just sheer luck that Squirtle   
managed to hide in it's shell before Ratty hit.   
As Ratty returned to his mark in the staduim floor Ash shouted to Squirtle, "Squirtle Bubble!"   
Squirtle poked it's head out of it's shell and sent a stream of bubbles towards Ratty, several   
of them catching the rattata eventually causing the pokemon to become enveloped in a large   
bubble and float off the ground.   
Meowth grumbled loudly, "Ratty return..." he ordered. 

"Come on Meowth!" James shouted from the side lines.   
"Yeah beat that twerp!!" Jessie shouted in agreement.   
"Go Gloomy!" Meowth shouted throwing another pokeball into the arena, a short funny looking   
plant pokemon appeared.   
"A gloom!" Ash exclaimed realising his Squirtle would be in trouble very quickly.   
Thinking carefully Ash took his pokeball and ordered, "Squirtle return!"   
Meowth smiled and nodded happily.   
"I choose you Pikachu! Ash shouted looking backwards for his electric friend.   
"Oddy return!" Meowth said instantly. "Go Geo!" Meowth added.   
Pikachu sauntered slowly into the arena still eating a chocolate biscuit as a large rock   
with arms appeared on Meowth side.   
"Pikachu..." Ash said stalling briefly.   
"Geo tackle attack!!" Meowth shouted at his rocky pokemon.   
"Pikachu agility!" Ash said too quickly.   
"Pikapi!" Pikachu replied only to be hit by the Geodude swooping down.   
"PIKA!" Pikachu screeched soaring towards Ash.   
"PIKACHU!" Ash screamed running towards the pokemon.   
"Geo, Hold there..." Meowth shouted up to the rocky pokemon as it swooped to attack again.   
"DUDE!" The pokemon replied veering off and back to it's central position in the arena.   
"Pikachu are you all right?" Ash asked the bruised pokemon.   
"Pikapika pi..." Pikachu weakly replied.   
Ash picked up Pikachu gently and cradled Pikachu in his arms tightly.   
"Cheyl, make sure Pikachu get's better and please take Bulbasaur to the pokecenter too." Ash   
added handing Pikachu and a pokeball to Cheryl. 

"Right let's finish this!" Ash shouted towards Meowth.   
Meowth nodded, "Let's. Geo Return!" Meowth said holding the pokeball up.   
"I choose you Pidgeotto!" Ash shouted as a bird pokemon flew from the pokeball.   
Meowth took a pokeball and threw it into the arena, however there was no flash of light, the   
pokeball didn't even open.   
"Hey what's with that one?" Ash asked curiously worried that Meowth could have a really   
powerful pokemon that was just not obeying his commands.   
"Oh, yeah Go... ME!" Meowth said stepping into the arena.   
Ash blinked and shook his head, "You can't fight in a pokemon match!" Ash protested.   
"Why not?!" Meowth asked, "I'm a pokemon, that's my pokeball..."   
"Cheryl...?" Ash pleaded for backup from his assitant.   
"Master Ash, I think he's right. It's highly unusual but in theroy he can fight..." Cheryl   
replied quietly.   
Meowth smiled and unseathed his claws in preperation.   
"Pidgeotto..." Ash stammered before descively commanding, "Wing attack!"   
Meowth smiled and shouted to himself, "Me! Fury Swipes!!" as he jumped towards the bird pokemon   
slashing widly at it with his claws.   
"Enogth! Pidgeotto return!!" Ash shouted as a small clump of feathers hit the floor.   
"Pidge!" The bird exclaimed as it returned to it's pokeball.   
Ash looked around before reaching into his pocket.   
"Well, i'm a lot confused but I guess you won this." Ash said handing over a co-operation badge.   
Jessie and James shouted and cheered widly, "YAY MEOWTH!!!"   
Meowth held the badge proudly above his head and it glimmered gently in the light.   
"Congratulations Meowth, you are on your way to becoming a talented trainer already." Ash   
smiled oddly, this whole situation was distinctivly in the "very weird" catogery.   
Meowth picked up his pokeballs and attached them back to his collar before announcing,   
"Right rockets let's move out!!"   
"Team rocket are sailing into succsess at last!!" James, Jessie and Meowth cried in unison. 

Ash shook his head and ran off to the pokecenter which was actually Professor Oak's lab to   
make sure Pikachu and Bulbasaur where fine.   
"Ahh Ash!" Professor Oak shouted as he saw Ash approach.   
"Pika!" Pikachu happily cried seeing Ash.   
"I'm glad to report that both Pikachu and Bulbsaur are recovering well." Professor Oak happily   
stated.   
"That's great!" Ash exclaimed happily.   
"Yes it is good news however I heard that you lost to team Rocket." Professor Oak   
gently prompted.   
"Not really professor, now I'm a gym leader I never lose a battle as both I and the opponent   
learn something from that battle." Ash replied.   
"You've come a long way since you started as a trainer Ash." Professor Oak, "Which reminds me   
apparently a friend of yours a Fee said he'd be visiting with his Master sometime today."   
"Don't you know him Professor? He's a memeber of the PEB." Ash pointed out.   
"Pokemon evaulation board you say? I'm afraid I don't have any contact with them since the   
last reshuffle." Professor Oak answered Ash.   
"What happened at the last reshuffle?" Ash questioned softly.   
"I'm not quite sure..." Professor Oak replied, "They just cut of contact with all but a   
selective few. Origanlly I thought they had been taken over by team rocket but that is   
quite obviously incorrect from what you tell me."   
"So what time will Fee be arriving Professor?" Ash asked.   
"Well he said he would proabably take a short while to get here but should be here around two   
in the afternoon." Professor Oak said to Ash.   
"Will Pikachu be fine to meet with him?" Ash enquired looking at Pikachu.   
"You'd have to ask Pikachu that one Ash." Professor Oak laughed looking towards Pikachu.   
"Pikapika pi!" Pikachu replied enthusasticly. 

Fee sat shivering in a tight ball in the cramped car, cautiously he hugged his tail it had   
been quite some time since he'd actually seen his tail and it freaked him out quite a lot   
actually being able to touch it but it did bring some comfort to him in doing so.   
"Master..." He stammered looking to the cat-like pokemon beside him.   
"Mew Mew." The pokemon replied calmingly.   
"Of course, as you say so Master." Fee sniffed keeping the tears back.   
Sadly Fee stared at his paws as outside the landscape flew past.   
"Yo, we're at Pallet town." An unseen driver called into the back.   
Fee nodded and smiled, "Very good driver."   
"Ready master?" Fee asked the pokemon.   
"Mew. Mew mew." The pokemon replied.   
Fee twitched a little at the reply but nodded, "By your command."   
Handing a pokeball to the cat pokemon Fee took a deep breath and clenched his paws tightly.   
"Ready master." Fee announced looking toward the pokemon.   
"Mew. Mewmew mew." The pokemon almost laughed back.   
"Oh." Fee retorted slightly confused and upset, "Of course."   
Fee took the pokeball from the cat-like pokemon and waited until a stream of red light   
absorbed the pokemon into the pokeball.   
"You realize of course Fee, you could just go home now, Mew in there could never know you   
didn't go do what you are supposed to go do." The driver called back to Fee.   
"I could but that wouldn't work." Fee sighed unhappily.   
"No? I mean I can vaguly comprehend what it must be like, so how won't it work?" The driver   
said turning to face Fee.   
"Mostly because I have no idea what I'm supposed to go do." Fee said shrugging and opening   
the car door.   
Fee was secretly glad that this was Pallet town and not one of the larger cities and that   
Ash lived in a relative backwater.   
Fee looked around and was moderetly amused that nobody in town seemed to even notice them   
drive in.   
"Well this might not be as soul destroying as I orginally thought." Fee called back to the   
driver in the car. 

Heading in to the co-operation gym Fee stopped hugging his tail and let it flow behind him   
as he entered into the stadium.   
"Cheryl...?" Fee shouted into the gym with a definite quiver in his voice.   
Appearing from around the corner Cheryl smiled before muffling a scream when she saw Fee.   
"Who... what do you want?" Cheryl asked fearfully.   
Fee could feel the emotion welling up slightly but continued on.   
"It's me Cheryl, I'm here to see Master Ketchum." Fee slowly admitted.   
"Fee?!" Cheryl stammered looking at the alien form, "But.. You can't be."   
Slowly and gently Fee placed a paw on Cheryl's shoulder and hugged her slightly, "Sorry kid,   
I am."   
Cheryl giggled slightly and hugged Fee back tightly, "I think you make a neat cat."   
Fee laughed slightly and looked at himself in the slightly reflective gym wall he was   
most defintely a unique pokemon, in his natural form a bipeal four foot something black cat with   
a vaugly human appearance.   
Softly he wrapped his tail around Cheryl and even managed to smile slightly, "Is Master Ash   
ready to recieve me?" Fee asked.   
Cheryl nodded and opened a door in the back of the gym leading Fee towards Ash's office.   
Knocking on the door with his paw Ash waited for an answer.   
"It's open!" Ash's voice echoed slightly from beyond the door.   
Struggling to manipulate the door handle with his clumsy paws eventually Fee managed to open   
the door. 

Looking around the small office he could vaugly make out the monotone form of Ash, Brock and   
Misty as well as a little grey Pikachu sitting on the desk.   
"Pika..." Pikachu cried agressivly.   
Fee hung his head slightly and shuffled towards Ash who was staring at Fee in moderate disbelif.   
"Master Ketchum." Fee quietly motioned towards Ash, "My Master requests an audience with you."   
"You are a pokemon..." Ash stammered noticing Fee's tail twitch slightly.   
Sadly Fee nodded and confirmed, "Yes, yes I am. Just now however you see my real form." Fee   
started explaining, "Normally I'm wearing a human costume to disguise myself."   
"Master Brock, Lady Misty, my Master would also like to speak to you two and Professor Oak   
as well" Fee noted to the other two in the room and indicated a spare seat.   
Ash nodded, "Right, well could you please tell Prof. Oak that Fee is here."   
"No need Ash!" Professor Oak called happily walking in to the office, "I'm already... Oh my!   
This is incredible a totally unique new pokemon!" Professor Oak exclaimed happily seeing Fee   
sitting in the chair.   
"I'm sorry to disappoint you Grand Master Oak but it is my Master that you are here to see."   
Fee explained bowing his head slightly as a mark of respect.   
"Well if your Master doesn't mind I would very much like to ask you some questions afterwards."   
Professor Oak said with a slight pleading look in his eyes.   
Fee nodded and escorted Cheryl out of the room politly before closing the door and locking it   
carefully.   
"Grand Master Oak, Master Ash, Master Brock and Lady Misty, may I humble present my Master."   
Fee regally declared taking the pokeball out and placing it on Ash's desk.   
The pokeball opened slowly and the cat-like pokemon Mew stood on top of Ash's desk.   
"Oh my..." Professor Oak declared quickly rushing for his notebook.   
"You DID have a Mew!!" Ash protested.   
"Incorrect Master Ash, my Master here has me." Fee said smiling slyly at Ash.   
"So what brings you to the co-operation gym?" Brock asked Mew who was sitting happily on the   
desk making short silly faces at Pikachu, who responded in kind with equally short silly   
faces.   
"Yeah and why do you want to see us?" Misty added.   
"Mew, mewme..." Mew suddenly stopped and glared up at Fee.   
"Sorry Master, I'll fix it right away." Fee stammered leaping towards Mew and adjusting some   
controls on the pokeball.   
"Mew, mew mew mew testing testing." Mew apparently spoke.   
"Ahh congratulations Fee you finally did something right..." Mew added sarcastically.   
Fee smiled proudly and sat loyal on the floor.   
"I'm speaking to you thanks to some nifty translation device found attached to that pokeball."   
Mew explained indicating the pokeball on the table.   
"Sadly Fee will not be able to join in this conversation as whilst it is very smart the device   
only enables one pokemon to be translated at a time." Mew continued.   
"Actually Master. If I think really hard I can just about speak." Fee stammered quietly in   
very broken English.   
Mew smiled and patted Fee slightly, "Yet another thing I didn't teach you. Well done!"   
Happily Fee smirked and fiddled slightly with his tail.   
"Anyway cutting back to the point, I found this pokeball almost two years ago and inside   
was Fee." said Mew indicating Fee for emphasis.   
"I don't know where he came from or exactly what sort of pokemon he is but he's like nothing   
anyone has ever seen before." Mew continued, "When I took him to the pokemon evaluation board   
for classification they where stumped as well but at the next reshuffle they appointed myself   
head of the reasearch for neopokemon as they have been called."   
"Neopokemon?" Ash interuptted.   
"Yes." Professor Oak said answering Ash's question, "Neopokemon or new pokemon have been   
appearing at irregular intervals since anyone can remeber, why just look at Togepi."   
Misty held up the mysterious Togepi who made a series of cute sounds and waved it's arms   
in the air.   
"Indeed, unfortunatly to prevent anyone finding out about my discovery I had to seal off   
the pokemon evaluation board." Mew sadly commented.   
"What did you find out?" Brock prompted.   
"That is the intresting part, Fee would you kindly show Brock here your arm." Mew said   
addressing Fee.   
Leaping to his paws Fee held his furry arm up for Brock to inspect.   
Cautiously Brock squeezed the arm checking on the muscle and bone structure mentally as he did.   
"This can not be right." Brock exclaimed.   
"What's wrong?" Ash asked seeing that Fee's arm looked more or less just like his only   
covered in fur.   
"Either I'm doing something wrong or the physical structure of this pokemon is all wrong."   
Brock replied squeezing the arm more just to check.   
Mew shook his head and spoke directly to Brock "That is what I thought at first but the x-rays   
prove it, Fee was once a normal human."   


* * *

  
Dedicated to: Mom and Dad who never stop loving 

Special thanks to: 

Creator> for starting it in the first place. 

Fionacat for being a crusader of the light even in the dark places. 

WBWolf because without him I'd never exist. 

Everyone on irc.wtower.net (#Warnercafe, #Watertower and #Toonplay) 

Everyone on irc.yiff.org (#Uk and #Furry) 

Everyone on Furry.org:8888 (WCOTP and other places) 

*hugs* to Acmemouse, OkkayWeener, NakkoSqrl, rhia, Mintaka, Davidmouse, Taperlass, P3, Chilly,   
Tony_Fox, Billobv and NeuCoyote as well as anyone else from #Toonplay 

Oh and Glis, but only because he worships the Monkey.   


* * *

| 16:33 ||A Pokémon Tail|| 26th April 2000 |   


* * *

  
The last words 

That's A Pokemon tail, if you would like to find out what happens next then you'll just   
have to wait for "Pokéorigins" which might take a short while to actually write at this   
present point in time, But hey keep a look out for it at an Pokéarchive near you!   
What's after "Pokéorigins" well, that's when things become 'intresting' as the familer   
story of Ash and his friends continues in "Beyond all that" whilst in a story   
happening at the same time the mysterious Fee has his own adventure in "Finding roots" which   
is a really great name but unfortunatly there is like no plot for just now.   
Anywho it's all looking really neaters for now. 


End file.
